


Stories

by sirjotahan



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, Bromance to Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, bro we are teens, jotakak - Freeform, slight angst, will get multiple chapters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirjotahan/pseuds/sirjotahan
Summary: jotaro gives kakyoin stories to tell
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki & Kujo Jotaro, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo! i'm nate! your local kakyoin kinnie! you can contact me @ mr jersterr#3052 on discord!!

He wasn’t like the others. The other crusaders were so much stronger than he was. On nights winding down, Joseph had told stories of how he defeated the ultimate being. Polnareff would tell of the measures he’d gone to avenge Sherry. Avdol would explain all he knew on stands. Jotaro wouldn’t speak much, but it was clear. He had the strongest stand seen so far. Then there was Kakyoin, who would sit and listen with keen interest, but have nothing to add.

Not once did Kakyoin command a conversation. He could tell stories upon stories of books he didn’t write. Plotlines he didn’t think of. Characters he didn’t develop. He could discuss authors and artists galore. Each work of them something new and exciting to him, but just to him. Each stroke of their pen, whether it was to create a picture or a new world, was marvellous to him. Though, his own pen could never connect to paper the way theirs did.

“Kakyoin?”

A voice calling his name pulled him from his thoughts and doubts.

“What about you?” It was Mr Joestar. The redhead’s eyes widened as he noticed how all eyes turned to him. _What_ about him? Before he could get out even a stutter, Polnareff was urging him on.

“C’mon, tell us a story!”

“A-About me?”

The circle of people around him all nodded and he began chewing on his lower lip as he searched for some story in his head. The only ones coming to mind were replays of the adventures they’d all been on. The way the all looked to him expectingly made him feel almost guilty. Even Jotaro seemed to be waiting patiently for him to speak. But, nothing came. “Well, I don’t… have any stories to tell,” he admitted, casting his gaze off to the side to avoid the disappointed looks he knew were coming.

The air was still before a cheery “Okay!” let him know it was fine. It didn’t feel it. For the rest of the night, he was quiet, close to completely silent, as the others continued to share stories and laughs around the fire.

* * *

Eventually, the night became too dark. The fire burned out. Everyone fell fast asleep, all huddled up in their respective sleeping bags. Everyone but Kakyoin, who sat, holding his knees and overthinking. He hadn’t been much help on this trip. He had barely even entertained them. For god’s sake, he’d attempted to murder Jotaro the very second he laid eyes on him whether he was in the right mind or not. Jotaro. Noriaki’s eyes travelled to his sleeping bag to see the young man not there.

Panic struck him and, just as he scurried to his feet, a hand landed on his shoulder, steadying him. His head whipped around. It was Jotaro, his blue eyes staring into his own lavender ones. He stumbled back, clearing his throat.

“What are you doing up?” he asked, watching his volume. Rather than getting a verbal reply, Jotaro took his hand and began pulling him away from the group. Worry was beginning to sink in. Is everything okay? The group was beginning to blur with distance.

“What are you-”

Kakyoin had begun to question the other, snatching his hand back only to have it grabbed once more. This time, though, was more gentle. Jotaro looked into his eyes, stern expression remained, yet it had a softness in it. Noriaki's shoulders fell with relief. 

“Giving you a story to tell.”


	2. soorrryyy

i was supposed to add so many chapters. i had one ready. it was half done when disaster struck. all my work was deleted. wiped clean. my backups were gone. so.... if there is any new chapters, they wont be coming for a long time. so sorry about this. i was so... upset? by this. writing means a lot to me, and to have it all deleted on a technical fuck up really hurt and it demotivated me a LOT. in the meantime, ill probably be working on more original work, such as [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676378)

thank you for understanding!! 

**Author's Note:**

> this should be getting multiple chapters, look out for them!


End file.
